At First Glance
by Mystery Penman
Summary: Zak Wayne is the only son of Bruce and Diana Wayne. And is an Ultra Genious. FInding out his familys secret at five, draguating 12 colleges by 11, becoming the new Batman of the new Justice League, the Black Shadow, at 12. Life seems pretty good. Until...
1. Chapter 1: A Grandmother's Love

**I've been pondering whether to put this up or not, It's a better version of my original story, Shadow Rising, if you like this story, review, I need ideas if I'm gonna write another one.**

Bruce Wayne never thought anything could be this small, but, now, holding his new born son, Zak Wayne, he believed it. Reporters were just outside, trying to get pictures of the new Wayne. But Bruce stood with his back facing them. He could keep Zak away from the Paparazzi in his first moments of life; he could do that at least.

Diana Wayne smiled at Zak as the infant stared up at her, those sapphire orbs bright with curiosity, "Bruce," she said to her husband, "Bruce, what if he doesn't have powers?" Bruce stared at her for a few moments, "I'll train him, Diana, and he'll be safe."

A few days later, they returned to Wayne Manor, bringing Zak home for the first time. Zak was silent, snuggled up in his Father's arms, as Bruce and Diana walked into the living room; they got the surprise of their life.

All their league friends had organised a congratulatory party, when all the heroes cried surprise, both Bruce and Diana's eyes fixed on Zak, the infant's eyes were open, but, he was studying his new environment, almost…analysing the closest hero, which was Superman.

Bruce and Diana sighed in relief and grinned at the infant, suddenly, "hey he's cute," Zak's sapphire eyes flitted to Flash, and narrowed into a familiar glare, Flash took a step away, "your kid has way too much bat-gene," he said, Bruce chuckled, grinning at his son.

Diana flinched as she reluctantly let Hawkgirl hold Zak, "he's adorable," she said, suddenly, Flash began to laugh, hard. Diana looked up and her eyes widened, Flash had found the old photo albums Bruce kept hidden in the cupboard, "Bruce…" she said, Bruce was already on his way to Flash.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruce snarled, Flash looked up and swallowed, "s…sorry…Bats I…I just found them…" Bruce nodded, he took the book and spotted the page, and he glared and snapped it closed.

Once all the guests were gone, and Zak was asleep, Bruce and Diana were in the study, Bruce had his arm around Diana's waist, and she was listening to his strong heartbeat, "I think this is where I became pregnant with Zak, Bruce," she murmured, Bruce grinned, "we were here more than the bedroom…" his lips brushed against her neck, Diana smirked and pushed him away, "not tonight, Bruce," she murmured. Bruce pouted, Diana chuckled, "if Wally saw that look you'd lose all your dignity," she said, Bruce raised an eyebrow, "no, I lost all dignity earlier tonight, Wally had looked at the page with my baby pictures," he said, Diana chuckled, "come'on, let's go to bed."

When Zak was three, he had been poisoned by the Joker, and was dying. Bruce and Diana, desperate to save their son, journeyed to Themyscira, hoping Queen Hippolyta would ignore Zak was a boy, and save him.

Clutching Zak to her chest, Diana made her way to her Mother's throne, "Mother," she murmured, fighting to keep her voice level, "I have married in the Man's World, and he brings me great joy and comfort. Three years ago, I gave birth to our first child, whom we named Zachariah…" Hippolyta, brimming with fury, cut her off, "again, Diana, you are a disgrace!" she screeched, "You not only bring _men_ back here, but you also carried one in your womb! And surrendered your purity!" she raised her spear to skewer both her daughter and grandson, when Batman appeared in front of them and stopped it, "don't you dare harm them," he snarled, Hippolyta glared, "and why do you protect them, Batman?" she spat, Diana's eyes widened, "Bru…Batman, don't, think…think about it…" Diana sobbed, Batman nodded. He reached up and pulled his cowl down, "I am the one who Diana married, and request that you would, for once in your life, shut up and listen!"

Hippolyta, hearing the venom in Batman's voice, did as he asked her to. Batman nodded, he turned to Diana and gave her a confident smile, then, turned back to Hippolyta.

"When Diana came to Man's World, I admit I felt nothing, it wasn't until I really did spend more and more time with her that I fell in love. And she, in turn, had fallen for me as well, for years; she tried to get me to admit we were meant to be. My life as Batman is dangerous; I had already lost too many people I care about to my enemies, I couldn't lose Diana, so I lied to her, to protect her…then, about eight years ago, on the anniversary of my parents' murder, we had been fighting some alien invaders in the Gotham graveyard, and…and Superman threw the last one into my parents' gravestone, I got so angry at him, and I nearly lost it, I had to get away before I did something that would destroy my dignity, Diana followed me, I…I hid in the deepest parts of the cave…I don't think the bottom right corner will ever be the same again, she found me, and, using her brilliant Amazonian…everything, got me to talk. For hours we talked, and, eventually, she tricked me into admitting I loved her, then, this and that happened, and three years later, we were married."

Bruce had said this with his voice filled with compassion, love, then fear, Hippolyta nodded at him, "and the boy?" she said, Bruce swallowed, "Zak was poisoned by my arch nemesis, his name is The Joker, and this poison is slowly eating away at Zak's body, he will die if it isn't cured, we came here to ask…beg you to save him, please," Hippolyta held his gaze for several moments, before nodding.

2 years later…

Zak grinned at his shocked parents; it was at the family dinner, where most of their _extended_ family came, he had never been allowed to talk to his older cousins, he suspected his parents were hiding something from him, and he had been sick of it, so he studied his parents, and, one night, saw his father open up a secret passage behind the grandfather clock, he watched for several more nights, and, when he was sure his Father was not in the secret passage way, opened it. And, what he found made him giddy with excitement.  
>"So, how long do you think the Joker will stay in Arkum, Daddy?" he asked casually that evening, he felt the entire room stutter to a halt, and all eyes were on him, but, only one pair was filled with amusement, "well done, master Zak," Alfred said, patting him on the shoulder, Barbra was the first to recover, "how did you…what did…who told you, Zak?" she stuttered, Zak kept a straight face as he said "no one, <em>Oracle<em>," he said, "I worked it out all by myself," he grinned, "Dick is Night Wing, Tim is Robin, Cass is Batgirl, Mommy, you're Wonder Woman, and, Daddy, as I said, you're Batman, you met Mommy in the Justice League, my Aunts and Uncles are the other five members of the Original seven, oh, and, you should really work on your security system in the Bat-Cave, I snuck in yesterday, didn't even detect me."

**I LOVE Zak! I think Bruce would be annoyed, and then proud of his son, wouldn't you? He's so adorable.  
>Anyway, if you like this, review, when I get at least <em><span>FIVE<span>_ reveiws for this story, I'll add more.**

**Well, till next time, seeya!**

_**TDT**_


	2. Did Tim spike my coke again?

**Short chapter, I've been in England for a few months on some school trip, they have a building there that looks exactly like the Wayne Manor! anyway, again, short chapter, I want at least 5 reveiws for another chapter. Enjoy!**

_Air! Need air! Cold not helping!_

My foot was stuck under a piece of concrete at the bottom of the Penguin's ice cold tank in the zoo; my utility belt was about a foot out of my reach. My lungs were screaming for air and my vision was going fuzzy.

"Robin!"

I heard my Dad scream, I mustn't have been down here long; it felt like hours.

"Batman, you get Robin, I'll take care of Penguin!"

That was my foster brother, Dick, aka, Night Wing. We hung out often and he taught me some moves, though, I wished he wouldn't mess around with my x-box.

I heard a splash and felt a pulse of water push me down, I looked up and saw a figure swimming towards me, the figure grabbed the concrete and tried to shift it, suddenly, It moved off my foot and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, a few seconds later, I passed out.

_Holy shit, did Tim spike my coke again?_

I groaned and sat up, clutching the side of my head, _no, not a hangover…oh wait…I nearly drowned last night._

"Zak? Zak? How are you?"

I looked up weakly and saw Dick, over his shoulder I spotted Dad, he was asleep in the chair in front of the Bat Computer, and I smiled, "like someone who nearly drowned in a freezing cold tank." I said sarcastically, Dick chuckled softly, "Bruce was a wreck; if you check on the floor over there you can see where he paced a groove into the steel." He said, I laughed, then, tried to stand, I was a little wobbly but I could walk without pain.

I guess introductions are in order.

Hi, my name is Zak Wayne, eldest child of billionaires Bruce and Diana Wayne, aka, Batman and Wonder Woman. I'm twelve at the moment, and I'm an X-games champion three years running, as well as a snow boarding champion. Oh, and I'm the Red Robin, cool, huh?

Of course, I have to go to school for legal reasons, but I don't go to class, I hang out on the playground or in the library, friends aren't that hard to find. There's my best friend Joey Mason, he knows about the secret, my oldest and closest friend Ronnie Tae, she also knows, and there's Alex Jones, he knows, but is a little weird about it, he's a big fan of my Dad, freaky.

I climbed the stairs up to the mansion and walked into the kitchen, Mom gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and my little sister, Maria, glared at me, I smiled at her, she had broken her leg in a training accident a few days ago and was out of action.

"Master Zak, my I interest you in an energy drink before you go to the skate park?" Grandpa Alfred asked, I smiled at him, and then spotted a bottle of that awesome new energy drink J-Shot on the bench, "sure, Grandpa," I said, he handed me the J-Shot. I smiled and raced out the door.

"Then, the Penguin hit me over the head with his umbrella and I fell in the water, when I tried to get out, one of his goons hit the detonator and a piece of concrete landed on me, I was trapped, I couldn't get my foot out and my utility belt was just out of reach." I recounted the story to my friends, who were wide eyed in suspense, "all of a sudden, Dad jumped into the water and tried to get the concrete off my foot. He was panicking and so was I, then, the concrete lifted and I was free, but I was so cold I couldn't move, Dad grabbed me a carried me to the surface, I passed out just as we hit the surface." Ronnie stared at me, I grinned, "and some of the leaguers and their families are coming over tomorrow, you're all invited."

Tomorrow, I woke up early to get ready for the day, I headed down to the cave and went to my little workshop in there, and, there, my masterpiece was, draped over a me-sized mannequin, I wasn't going to be Robin for ever, the costume was too…bright, this costume was much darker.

I called it the Black Shadow, it was based on an old design that kind of blew up, but that's fixed.

The Black Shadow costume consisted of a black plate shirt, a knee length leather jacket, a dull silver utility belt, a pair of black denim-like jeans, threaded nicely with diamond plating, and a pair of black, mid-calf high boots, on the face was a metal hood that could turn from a simple face mask, to a half face helmet, or a full face one with a breathing apparatus, Dad approved of the Black Shadow, and promised that I could go out as The Black Shadow instead of Robin after today, but, he never said anything about not taking it for a spin today, I needed to test run it before tonight.

**So, what do ya think? I got a very thorough review from Jana Girl123, thanks, by the way, Jana, you really opened my eyes, _Forcefully, I might add_, but, thanks, all the same, so, for those of you who like chapter 2, too bad, so sad, ;( now, I'd like reviews for this chapter, worked really hard on it, thanks again Jana Girl123, no, Zak is not based on Damien Wayne, and, I'll give full idea rites to the first person to figure out my secret plot, I'll give you a hint, J-Shot, I'm allready writing up the 3rd chapter, so, you'd better hurry.**

_**TDT**_


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

It was December 23rd, 2 days before Christmas, and the day of the Family reunion, so, you can imagine my little cousins' excitement when they saw it was snowing. I was pretty excited myself, as I said, I'm a champion Snowboarder, and Wayne Manor has one of the best hills in Gotham. And the half mile half pipe my Dad payed to build was also a bonus.

The Kents were the first to arrive.

Alex Kent has been a pal forever. We've always been partners in both mischief, and fighting crime. He's also Ultraboy, Superman's sidekick. Honestly, I just shake my head when I see that big U on his chest every time we work together.

"Yo, Bird Boy!" Alex said as he walked in, I grinned from the banisters and, using my un wheeled old skateboard, skidded down the banisters. I jumped off, grabbing my board in the process and landing a perfect 1440. Alex rolled his eyes while Mr and Mrs Kent applauded, I grinned, "thank you, thank you!" I said sarcastically, Alex rolled his eyes, "stop it, his ego is already bigger than the Batcave," he said, I smiled and said "this coming from the boy who boasted he stood on the sun, and, when he tried to, his hair burst into flames?" Alex blushed and said "yah, really stupid," he looked me over, "what's with the jacket, Zak?" I smiled, "glad you asked that, Alex, my father just promoted me, now, I'm called the Black Shadow, fully fledged super hero!" I said, Alex glared, "no way! My Dad won't even let me go out for patrol on my own! No fair!"

I laughed and patted him on the back, "I only have one thing to say to you, my blue clad friend," I said, "HAHA!"

I bolted before he had the chance to grab me and squish me with his super strength, I ran into the living room and climbed the walls, I clung to the corner on the room until he was gone, then jumped down and went back out to greet guests.

I hung out with my friends, Alex, Blake (Uncle John's eldest son), Ronnie (Mr Queen's eldest son) and Jessie (The Question and Huntress's only daughter). My friends from school couldn't make it, so, it was just us sidekicks, well, I was the hero.

They didn't suggest going outside, so, I didn't get to snowboard.

Dinner, plus super powered five year olds, who don't like broccoli, equals…

"Food Fight!" I heard one of the twins (Rachel and Alice, my sisters, who are five, and a half) yell, I ducked just in time to see a fistful of mashed potatoes fly over my head and hit uncle Clark in the face, I reached up to the table and grabbed my dinner, before scurrying out of the room, grinning.

**K, running out of ideas! NEED HELP! And still no guesses on what my secret plot is! Fine fine, I'll give you another hint. J-Shot. Mind Control.**

**_TDT_**


End file.
